


Freddy's Headache

by CherryDrop (LCoR), LCoR



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Magic, Mike Doesn't Believe In Magic, The title will make sense eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCoR/pseuds/CherryDrop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCoR/pseuds/LCoR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something odd has happened. In the pizzeria. To the animatronics. Can they get back to normal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Changes and Doubts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! I'm really excited to start posting here as well, I have a FFN account, but this is my first story posted here! So, hope you enjoy!

The security cameras revealed Bonnie to be in the Backstage, Foxy to be leaning very far out of his curtain,(Better get ready to shut the left door soon, Mike thought) Chica was leering into the East Hall Camera, and Freddy, barely visible, peered out behind her. The power was at about 40%, pretty good for 4Am.  
At least, Mike hoped so.  
Mike's watch now read 4:01:15.  
And that was the last second anything would be normal for a while.  
A bright flash of light, quite inexplicable, (At least for now) radiated through Mike's Office.  
As Mike put up his hands to protect his eyes, he wondered, Is This Some Nefarious Attack Method Of The Animatronics?  
Freddy, who was still in the east hall with Chica, had been waiting patiently for the guard to...well, let his guard down, when a loud noise alerted him.  
"Ssshh!" A voice hissed.  
"Are you certain-" Squeaked another.  
"Quiet!"  
More, unaudbible whispering.  
Freddy motioned to Chica and the two animatronics advanced towards the commotion.  
That's when the light flashed.  
New Defense Method Of Night Guard? Freddy wondered.  
After the light had disappeared as quickly as it came, Mike examined himself. Finding nothing wrong, he tried to relocate the animatronics.  
He couldn't find them.  
Uh-oh.  
Freddy, still in the East Hall, was baffled. What had just happened? And where was Chica? She'd been right behind him.  
Well, perhaps she'd gone to see if Bonnie and Foxy were alright. It was plausible.  
The door was open. And Mike wasn't paying attention.  
Aahhh...  
He tiptoed in. Mike looked up. In one fluid motion, he'd picked up Freddy and set him in the office.  
"Wha-wha-h-how'd you do that?!" Freddy spluttered.  
Mike glanced at him. "Listen kid, do as I say and don't move and we might survive this."  
"What?!"  
"How'd you get in, anyway? How'd you avoid the animatronics?"  
"I am an animatronic! I'm Freddy Fazbear! Fear me!"  
"You poor kid. Doncha know what Freddy does at night?"  
"Yes."  
Mike took a deep breath. "OK, I'm not sure how to explain this, but Freddy-Freddy does some very bad things at night."  
"Yes, I stuff nightguards like you into suits because I was killed in a previous life."  
A beat of silence.  
"No, you weren't."  
"Stop contradicting everything I say!"  
"Well, you look very much alive to me-gah!"  
"What-oh, Foxy's gone? Well, he'll get you if I can't." Said Freddy, blocking the nightguard's reach to the left door button.  
"NO! No! This isn't some game, kid! Let me shut the door!" Mike protested, trying to reach the door.  
Someone did arrive...  
Mike and Freddy stared.  
"F-f-f-" Stuttered Freddy.  
Mike summed it up best. "Aww, that's not Foxy...that's just a pussy-wussy!" He grinned.  
Foxy, by the way, did not appreciate being called a pussy-wussy in the slightest, and hissed and slashed into Mike's leg with his newly acquired claws.  
"Argh!" Mike howled in pain, clutching his leg, letting out a loud stream of curses while Freddy knelt down to the cat infront of him.  
"Foxy?"  
"Freddy lad! I wondered where you be!"  
"What happened to us?"  
"I don't know lad. But though I may be...different...I be no pussy-wussy, alrighty?"  
At this point, Foxy glared at Mike, who was still hopping up and down in pain.  
Freddy chuckled. "Right."  
Then...  
"Oh...that be Chica?"  
"Huh?"  
Freddy turned around to find Chica standing behind him.  
"*peep* Freddy, is that you?"  
"Yes." Sighed Freddy.  
"I don't think animals can talk." Said Mike. "You're wasting you're time."  
"Why are you such a skeptic?!" Demanded Freddy in frustration.  
"I like a little proof before I make a judgment and I've always been that way." Mike answered.  
"They're making perfectly audible words, I can hear them!" Freddy insisted.  
"All I can hear is meowing from the cat and peeping from the baby chick."  
"That's Foxy and Chica to you, and right now I'm going to go check on Bonnie!" He made his way to the right door. He glared at Mike. "I'll deal with you later!"  
"Uh-uh. No can do." Mike pulled Freddy back.  
"You let me go! The management will hear about this!"  
"It's too Dangerous, Kid! There are bloodthirsty animatronics out there!"  
"We don't drink blood! Yuck!"  
"You've only seen them during the day, haven't you?" Asked Mike. Not waiting for an answer, he continued, "But we're not here during the day. We're here at nigh-get back here!"  
But Freddy had left, shouting, "Bonnie?! Bonnie, where are you? Are you OK?"  
Mike glanced at Foxy and Chica. "I've never met an eight-year old lunatic, have you?"  
Silence.  
"Nope, didn't think so."  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Someone screamed from within the restaurant.  
"Maybe I can still save him, if I'm quick." Said Mike to Foxy and Chica.  
Silence. "Yeah, I know."  
Mike darted out the right door, keeping careful watch for animatronics that weren't there, because they were transformed into forms Mike had yet to recognize...if at all.  
Back In Mike's Office  
"Exactly who was the lad talking too?"  
"He was looking at us." Chica remarked.  
"But we didn't say anything."  
"I know."  
"How perplexing." Mused Foxy.


	2. Anchor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie Is A Bunny, and quite possibly a bit traumatized.

"Kid?" Mike found Freddy staring at his reflection in the Boy's Room. "Yeesh, kid, you gave me a scare! I thought they'd gotten you! Awww..."  
Mike spotted the small gray bunny Freddy was holding. He reached out to pet him.  
"Don't! Bonnie doesn't want to be petted any more then you want to be petted! And wouldn't you scream too if your appearence was drastically changed?"  
Mike shook his head. "You don't look too drastically changed from two minutes ago."  
"I'm...a...bunny..." Said Bonnie. He'd said so three times already.  
"Yes, Bon, it seems you are." Said Freddy in an awkward attempt to comfort him.  
"Well, kid, we need to get back to the office...it's not far from here and it'll be much safer."  
And with that Mike dragged a rather stunned Freddy, with Bonnie in tow, back to the office.  
For the next half-hour Mike frantically searched for the animatronics while Freddy turned on lights and shut doors and in general wasted as much power as possible whil repeatedly being chased away from the facilities by an exasperated Mike.  
"You do want to survive, don't you?" Mike asked eventually.  
"That's a question you should be asking yourself." Said Freddy in response. He casually leaned against the left door buttons."Oops." He said, smirking a little.  
Mike pulled him off the buttons.  
"Don't you understand when we run out of power, Freddy gets us?"  
"I'm Freddy!"  
"Yeah, no."  
"I am!"  
"You can't be him. Last I checked, Freddy was an animatronic bear. You, on the other hand, are a kid."  
"Well, I changed!"  
"I'll believe it when I have proof."  
"You're looking at the proof, Mr. Schmidt."  
"Meow."  
"He certainly is, Foxy. "Freddy agreed.   
With that, Freddy ran to shut the right door.  
Mike leaned back in his chair, overwhelmed. The tyke seemed to have boundless energy-unlike the power generator, which was now at ten percent. Then- Bingo. Mike strolled over to Freddy, who was now pressing the light button for the left door, scooped him up, and held him on his lap.  
"Hey! Let me go!"  
"Trust me, we're saving power this way. You'll thank me later when we come out of this in one piece."  
"NO I WON'T!!!!! You are in so much trouble!" Freddy wailed, lashing out.  
Mike held Freddy at an arm's length."It'll be fine, OK? Now-"  
Whrrrrr.  
The room got a lot darker.  
"Oh no." Muttered Mike.  
Freddy hummed Les Toreadors under his breath.  
Mike jumped infront of Freddy, in an attempt to shield him.  
"Hey!" Freddy snapped. "You almost stepped on Chica!"  
Chica shook her head. "Everyone's feet are so much bigger like this." She sighed.  
"I'm a bunny." Bonnie lamented.  
"Come on, Mike! There's no avoiding your fate now!"  
"Bonnie, Lad, try to get over it a wee bit."  
"Kid, there is NO way we are going out there! Freddy might be waiting for us!"  
"But I'm a bunny, Foxy! Everything is so strange..."  
"Believe me Lad, we've all been havin' it strange. Rest assured yer not alone on this."  
"Freddy IS waiting for you!"  
"Where?! Where?! Oh...I don't think you fully grasp this situation."  
"And look who Freddy has to deal with." Chica pointed out.  
"Look, this is just how it works!" Exclaimed Freddy, tugging on Mike's arm.  
"I am an anchor..." Said Mike as Freddy attempted to drag him out of the office.  
"What on earth are you talking about?"  
"Always the diplomatic one." Foxy remarked, looking on with pride.  
"Zzzzzzzz..." Mike tumbled over. On four hours of sleep Mike could go no longer.  
Freddy hooked his arm around Mike's shoulder and began to tug.  
He went exactly zero feet.  
"Come on you three, help me pull him! I think if we all work together we'll manage!" Said Freddy, still dragging the snoring Mike and still making no progress whatsoever.  
Cat, bunny, and chick exchanged glances.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After The Shift...

"Freddy, I think that only a homicidal robot could handle this."  
"I'm with Foxy."  
"I'm a bunny..."  
"We know, Bonnie."  
"Well," Said Freddy, "We were robots before!"  
"'S not the same thing, lad."  
"Owww..." muttered Mike. "There's The cat...bunny...chick....kid who thinks he's...Freddy..." he murmured. "No animatronics...but that means..." his eyes flew open and he jumped into the air.  
"I'M ALIVE!!!!"  
"Sadly, yes." Freddy Remarked.  
"YOU'RE ALIVE!!!"  
"Unfortunately, in the human sense." Freddy sighed. "Hey, weren't you zonked out ten seconds ago?"  
"Euphoria, my Friend,"  
"I'm not your friend."  
"-Is the coffee of the human body." Mike finished.  
"...that sounds disgusting."  
"Oh, Who cares? We're ALIVE!"  
"You don't need to keep reminding us!"  
"Listen kid, now that this nightmare is over, we need to get you home. Do you know your home phone number?"  
"1-800-FAZBEAR."  
"That's the phone number for here."  
"Yes it is."  
"Maybe I can drive you."  
"I live right here! See, look!" Freddy ran out of the office, across the building, and hopped atop the showstage.  
"Eehhh...I don't see it." Said Mike.  
"I'm so offended right now." Freddy grumbled. Then he perked up. "Hey, if I'm not Freddy, where is Freddy? Hmm? Got an answer for that, Mr. Know-it-all?"  
"No...Maybe they're lying in wait." Mike's face contorted with fear. "We gotta get outa here!" He picked Freddy up, and barreled out the front doors. Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy looked at eachother, then took off after Freddy.  
"You can't steal me! I'm-I'm-well, I'm Freddy!"  
"I'm not 'stealing' you. There's a daycare two blocks away where you'll be safe and taken care of until I can can call the management and figure out what to do with you."  
"I'm still Freddy."   
"So you tell me." Said Mike. "So you keep telling me."  
Freddy looked up at Mike pleadingly. "Please, I know you don't believe me, but I am Freddy. Look, see my tophat?"  
Mike shook his head. "That doesn't change a thing, kid. And I know you're not Freddy, 'cuz-" Mike started to chuckle-"If you were I'd be in one heckuva lot of trouble."  
"You are in trouble." Said Freddy through gritted teeth.


	4. Daycare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fazcrew can't escape Naptime for much longer...

Mike and Freddy walked together to the daycare. Foxy, Chica and Bonnie followed Freddy. Mike, realizing that the young boy could take off any second, kept a tight grip on his shoulder. Freddy was still feeling very resentful towards Mike, but he needed to know something.  
"What do they do at daycare?"  
"Well, they take care of you. You play with toys, eat a snack-I'm kinda surprised you've never been to a daycare before."  
"Haven't you been listening to a word I've been saying?! I'm Freddy and animatronics don't go to daycare."  
"I'm sure they don't."  
"Yes, see, now you're-hey, you still don't believe me!"  
"And why should I?"  
Freddy groaned inwardly and scowled up at the young nightguard.  
"That Mike be a skeptic if I ever saw one!" Remarked Foxy. He glanced down at his claws."Perhaps I oughta teach 'im a lesson."  
"Actually, that'd be a bad idea." Said Chica.  
"Yeah." Said Bonnie. "Chica, remember that girl who came to the pizzeria one day?"  
"Oh, yes. The one who was so upset?"  
"Because her dog had to be euthanized for attacking her father?"  
"And that dog probably didn't have an insanely incompetent company to write up a missing persons report or make the father sign a legally binding contract, or-"  
"Alright, alright, I understan' why that be a bad idea."  
"NAPS! I refuse to take a nap! I may look eight, but I've been singing for twenty years. TWENTY-YEARS! You can't expect me to-"  
"Well, we'll just have to see, won't we? Here we are."  
A small, yellow house with the sign DAYCARE greeted them.  
Mike walked matter-of-factly up the steps. Freddy still had a murderous scowl on his face.  
Mike knocked briefly and walked in, dragging Freddy behind him.  
"Hello!" Said the woman at the desk.  
Freddy's eyes widened with fear."GAH! Get away!" He yelled.  
Mike smiled sheepishly. "He has a vivid imagination."  
"I do not." Freddy retorted.  
"Oh, how sweet! What's your name?"  
Freddy leaned back.  
Foxy took a few quick steps away.  
"Freddy." Freddy mumbled.  
"He thinks he's Freddy Fazbear."  
"Aren't you precious? You know, I took the nightshift there a little while back."  
Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy and Chica shuddered in unison.  
"Then I got fired."  
"Uh-huh. Uh-huh."Freddy nodded vigorously.  
"Well, lucky you!" Said Mike. "I wish I could get fired."  
"Oh, it was so-so." The woman shrugged. She turned back to Freddy. "Now while this young man signs you in, you can come right this way. It's naptime."  
"Naps? But I don't wanna-" with that, Freddy collapsed om the floor.  
"Oh, goodness gracious!" Shrieked the woman as she knelt to take Freddy's pulse.  
"Is he going to be alright, Miss-Miss-"  
"Frannie."  
"Frannie?"  
When Miss Frannie looked up, she was much more relaxed.  
"He's just sleeping." She announced.  
"Oh. Whew."  
"You know," Remarked Foxy, "I'm feeling a bit sleepy meself." With that he curled up on the floor. Chica sat down next do him and closed her eyes. Bonnie had beaten them both to it and was fast asleep.  
At last, all those nights up late chasing the security guards had caught up with them.


	5. Close Call

Mike dialed the manager's number and soon got an answer.  
"Hey, Mr. Harrison. Uh-huh...no, I don't. Sorry. They were on camera right about till the end of my shift...then they were gone. Really? Nowhere? I see...Oh, that reminds me. There's this kid that was in the restaurant too...no, I didn't ask him. The thing is, he kinda thinks he is Freddy...that reminds you of someone? Super! That makes one mystery...oh...your daughter? And she's eating breakfast right behind you? Oh...no, it's not weird in the slightest, sir....Really...YAHOO! But just till they're found, huh? Wait, does that mean that the only reason I was there was...ok, ok, still though. Hmph. So what should I do about the kid..."  
"Oh, no worries, Mike. He's our responsibility now." Said Mr. Harrison reassuringly. "We'll just pay his daycare bills until someone claims him."  
"What about at night?"  
"Oh...um...we'll think of something. Rest assured. Now, where are you? I want to ask him some questions."  
.........................................................  
Mr. Harrison sat in rapt attention. "So then what happened?"  
"Then, I walked into the office, and that's when things got downright strange. So then-"  
"Alright, good story. You've helped Freddy and his friends a lot. Now let me talk to Mike over there."  
What an idiot, Freddy thought. Can't he see Freddy and his friends are right infront of him?  
As though reading his mind, Foxy remarked, "People are stupid."  
"See? I told you he wouldn't be able to give a straight story." Said Mike.  
"Now, Mike..."  
"Fazbear's entertainment: The place where dreams are made and imagination soars." Said. Mike, rolling his eyes. "I think the little guy got locked in somehow, had an unfortunate meeting with the animatronics, got traumatized-"  
Mike had an unspoken agreement with his superiors. They both knew about the animatronic's nocturnal activities. One more wrong move on their part, he sued. One wrong move on his part, he got fired. It was a win-win for Mike, and he needed all the unfair advantages he could get.  
"Oh, Mike, don't say that!"  
"I can hear every word your saying!" Interrupted Freddy.  
Mike and Mr. Harrison looked down at Freddy, who was standing directly below them.  
Mike and Mr. Harrison jumped ten feet into the air.  
"Glad to know I can still sneak up on you."  
"H-how long have you been standing there?" Asked Mike.  
Freddy shrugged. "Long enough."  
"Why d-don't g-go and play with some of the others?"  
Freddy shrugged. "Don't feel like it."  
"Freddy, I think your chick and your bunny are better off in the gerbil cage." Said Ms. Frannie.  
Bonnie and Chica turned appealingly to Freddy. "No!"  
"That gerbil is so rude!"  
"They like it better outside, ma'am."  
"With your cat? Dear, I don't think that will work very well."  
"Foxy isn't a cat. And anyway, he'd never hurt Bonnie and Chica. We're all friends."  
Mike and Ms. Frannie exchanged glances.  
"Ah...well...if...you...insist..."  
"Now Bye." With that, Freddy dashed out the door. Foxy, Chica and Bonnie followed.  
The three adults ran to follow, but the door was locked.  
"Did he just lock us in?"  
"Psh. I always keep a spare key on hand." Ms. Frannie unlocked the door with ease and Mike and her dashed out.  
Freddy heard the yells of, "Kid, wait up!"  
"Don't cross!"  
Don't cross? Freddy wondered.  
"Wait for us!" Yelled Bonnie, as he and Chica were falling behind.  
Freddy saw the car.  
He could make it.  
He could make it.  
Out of the corner of his eye, the red car in the distance advanced.  
Closer.  
Closer.  
I can make it.  
Closer.  
Closer.  
Closer.  
Freddy felt himself leave the sidewalk.  
The car, yards away, continued to advance.  
Then, abruptly, Freddy was swung away and brought back to the sidewalk and face to face with Mike, and Miss Frannie could be seen holding a hissing, spitting Foxy.  
"Kid, there's a good reason you don't cross roads without a crosswalk or adult supervision."  
"Mr. Schmidt is right you know. You owe your life to him." Said Ms. Frannie.  
I WHAT????!!!! Thought Freddy in horror.  
"I-I-I-Mike, stay away from me. Five foot radius minimum."  
"Why?" Mike asked, bewildered.  
"I don't want you too save me anymore."  
"You mean, you don't want me to have to save you anymore?"  
"That would be good too." Responded Freddy.


	6. Mike's Visitor

Mike was hanging upside down in a pineapple factory. He was about be dunked in pineapple juice when one of the workers started yanking at his arm. 

“Ow...leggo…” Mike mumbled.  
“He’s waking up! Sssssshhhhh!!!”  
“Meow.”  
“I’m trying Foxy!”  
Now a red tomcat was tugging at his leg. Wait…  
“What’s going on?” Mike yawned as he wokeup.  
The child infront of him gave him a dry look. “I was hoping you wouldn’t wake up.”  
“Kid?”  
“No, my name isn’t kid, it’s Freddy. We have come to stuff you into a suit.”  
“I think I’m still dreaming.” Remarked Mike. “How did you even find me?”  
“It took us a day and a half, and then two hours to get into your apartment, but we managed. Now, come along.”  
“Now I’m even more certain you’re not Freddy.”  
“Why?”  
“Freddy wouldn’t be so stupid.”  
“Ah-argh-HEY! YOU JUST CALLED ME STUPID!!”  
Two floors below, a muffled voice yelled, “Hey, tone it down!”  
“I’m sorry kid, but I really don’t do well in the middle of the night. I’m getting used to not going to my shift. We’ll deal with this in the morning, Kay?”  
“No. We are here to forcefully stuff you into a Freddy Fazbear suit...which...is back at the restaurant. Alright, we didn’t think this out very well, so what?”  
“It’s probably way past your bedtime.”  
“I’ve pulled more allnighters then you would believe.”  
“Meow?”  
“Yes, Foxy, you may.”  
With that the cat lunged for Mike, claws out  
You really can’t blame Mike for what happened next.  
He was being attacked, for crying out loud!  
He put up his hands-  
Kicked out his feet-  
And by sheer luck-  
One of his flailing kicks sent Foxy flying.  
Landing motionless on the ground.  
“FFFFFFFFFFFFFFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”


	7. A Brief Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And what has been going on at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza all this time? Let us see...

Creak.  
Two men slowly and cautiously stepped into the pizzeria. A young boy trotted after them.  
“So,” Said one to the other, “They’re that desperate, eh?”  
“Yup.” Answered his companion. “Though I doubt this is going to be a good idea.” He laughed wrily. Fazbear Entertainment’s almost Never are!”  
“You can say that again.”  
“Dad, I hear a dog!” exclaimed a boy.  
“In a minute, Danny.” His father responded.  
“Well, let’s find ‘em and get it over with.” Remarked the other. “They should be here somewhere. Ed, you look over there.”  
“Dad, can I look for the dog?” Asked Danny.  
“Son-“ Began Ed.  
“I know I promised not to bother you Dad and I won’t and I promise I’ll stay close, pleasepleasepleaseplease-”  
Ed’s mouth twitched upwards slightly. “Fine, get along, you little scamp.” He finally answered.  
“Thanks, Dad!” Danny called as he ran off.  
“Now this-” Said the other man, “This is why I never had kids.”  
“Sure, Pete, that and other reasons.”  
Pete scowled and he and Ed returned to work.  
They worked their way through to where the company had told them to look, and found Danny leaning against the wall.  
“Danny, move.”  
“The dog barks are loudest here, can’t ya hear ‘em?”  
Ed listened.  
“There is a dog!”  
“Yep. Can you open the door?”  
“Hey, I found the Freddy springsuit!”  
Sure enough, a gold-colored Freddy suit lay slumped on the ground.  
“Mr. Matherly, come lookit here! There’s a dog behind this!”  
“I can hear barking, but-”  
“Hey, wait, if there’s a dog behind there-”  
“Where is what we’re looking for?”  
“How did the dog get in?”  
“Can we just get the dog out?” Asked Danny.  
“Hold on, Danny. Hey, where’d the Freddy suit go?”  
It was nowhere to be found.  
“Huh. Could’ve sworn-Holy frunking bejeezles!”  
“What dad?”  
“It-it-moved! All the way over there!”  
“It’s looking right at us Daddy. I’m scared. Can we just get the dog out and leave quick?”  
“Arf-arf-arf-bark-“ Barked the dog.  
“Screw the dog let’s get out now!” Ed picked his son up and started to run, Pete close at his heels.  
“But Dad, the dog!”  
“I’m sorry Danny but something very strange is happening here. This is the last straw, the springsuits are dangerous and we are not taking part in their use! You can come back for the dog when-when-you grow up!”  
“Aw, Dad, the dog’ll be dead by then!”  
“Look, Danny, if the dog can get in, it can get out. Simple. Now let's hustle!” Said Pete. He turned to Ed. "We couldn't find them, agreed?"  
"Agreed."   
“AAAAAARRRRRROOOOOO…”  
“Bye, Doggy.” Whispered Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was...interesting...Fear not, Foxy's Fate will be revealed in the next chapter.


	8. Foxy's Fate

The waiting room of the vet’s in the wee hours of the morning is not a fun place to be.  
Freddy sat staring into space. Mike sat next to him, looking rather stunned. Bonnie and Chica sat morosely under Freddy’s chair.  
There was a middle aged couple with two very small children playing infront of them,  
a young woman with a poodle, and an old man sat quietly reading a magazine at the back.  
“I’m-”  
“Bonnie, now is not the time-”  
“Worried.” Bonnie finished.  
“Oh. I am too.”  
“Kid, I am really, really, really-”  
“Save it! Idon’tthinkitoccurstoyouthatyoucouldhaveKILLEDFoxyKILLEDhimdoyouheremeandthatwouldmakeyouakillerlikethatpurpleguyIHATEHIMtechnicallywe’realreadydeadbutI’dstillmissFoxyIJUSTWANNAMOVEONFROM THIS STUPIDWORLD! IS THAT TO MUCH TO ASK FOR????!! IS IT!!!???”  
With that Freddy sat down, ignoring the stares he was receiving, and put his head in his hands.Mike reached out to pat him on the back, but Freddy answered, “No touch!” Mike drew his hand away quickly.  
“Umm...I don’t know if this would interest you, but a comet passed over here a couple days ago. Cool, huh? Uh…” Freddy was ignoring him.  
A vet walked out from the examination room. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica basically mobbed him. Bonnie and Chica held his legs down as best as a chick and a bunny can, and Freddy demanded, “Well?! Well?! Well?! Is he OK?!”  
Freddy may have been an former-animatronic-eight-year-old-child right then, but at that moment, he was scary.  
“Kid, get off the man.”  
“How is he?!”  
“I’m sorry...he’s gone.”  
“WHAT?!”  
“I’m so sorry about your beagle-no, you’re not the beagle’s owner. What pet, are you talking about?”  
“He’s a cat. He’s red. He used to be a fox.” Said Freddy in a distressed tone.  
“No foxes…” Responded the man.  
“Or just a red-gingerish cat.” Mike added.  
“Oh...Uh...no, got nothing on him. You’ll need to wait a little longer.”  
Agonized noises could be heard from the bunny and the chick at the news.  
“But he’s alive, right?”  
“You’ll just have to wait.”  
“WOULDN’T YOU KNOW IF HE WAS ALIVE OR NOT?!”  
Again, stares. The old man looked up and continued to watch the exchange with great intensity.  
“Kid, tone it down a notch. I know that you’re really worried about you’re cat, and I’m really, really, sorry-kid!” Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica had turned their backs to him.  
“He yours?” Asked the vet.  
“No.” Said Mike.  
At that moment another vet walked out into the waiting room holding a carrier. A carrier with someone very familiar...  
“FOXY!” Freddy yelled joyfully.  
“He’s a real champ. To tough to...how did he get...applied strong force to the left side?”  
“Uh...I kicked him.” Said Mike, face burning under both vet’s disapproving stares.  
“Are you OK?” Demanded Chica.  
“We were so worried about you!” exclaimed Freddy.  
“Does it hurt?” Asked Bonnie.  
“Argh...You really think it’d take one kick from that bastard to subdue me? Never a million years!”  
“Hooray!”  
“You kicked him?” Asked the vets again.  
“Uh...uh...oh…long story...” Mike mumbled.  
“He should take it easy. There’s some bruising in the ribs and organs.”  
At the vet’s words, Foxy snorted. “Psh! I’m as fit as a-ow-fiddle.”  
“Great! I’m gonna go now. With that, Freddy took the carrier. Chica and Bonnie followed.  
“Not so fast, kid. It’s getting dark out there. Do you have a place to stay?”  
“Uh...ag, why do you keep breathing down my neck?”  
“Excuse me.” Said the old man. “I know this child.”  
“You do? Wait, how do I know that?”  
“How do you know this, how do you know that, just mind your own business, Mr. Busybody!” Answered Freddy.  
“Kid, I’m just-”  
“Young Mike.” Said the old man. “You are very narrrowminded. In time-that may change. But for now, I understand your concern. Rest assured, I will not let this child come to any harm.”  
“Well…”  
“C’mon, I’ll be fine.”  
“Wait, do I know you?” Asked Mike. “You look a bit familiar.”  
“In a way.” Said the man, smiling.  
Mike looked at the kid. He looked at the old man.  
He knelt infront of Freddy. “Good luck and godspeed. I hope you get home soon.”  
They left Mike at the vet’s.  
“Whew, I’m glad he’s off my back! Now, if you’ll excuse me-”  
“Hold on! I have some questions for you myself.”  
“Oh, are you people like this? See a kid without an adult is against the rules? Now you are most obliged to stick us in daycare centers?”  
The man found that funny. Freddy didn’t understand.  
“Come along now, Freddy. I sense cosmic rays coming off of you. Something happened, hmmm?”  
Freddy nodded. Somehow, he realized this man could help.  
Meanwhile, at the vet’s, Mike watched them go. Maybe I should’ve-maybe I am being a busybody. Wait, how did that guy know my name? He wondered. And what’s this in my pocket?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a very...loud chapter I must say. It's coming to a close. I don't know how many chapters are left for sure, but there won't be many. Until next time.


	9. Retrospection and Revelations

“So you believe us?” Asked Freddy as he and the old man walked down the street with Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. Foxy had insisted on walking and was limping a good deal behind the others, but refused assistance or even having the others slow down for him.  
“Yes, I do.”  
“Oh, thank goodness! That idiot who hurt Foxy never-”  
“Mike was only trying to do the right thing.” The old man argued.  
“How do you know what he was trying to do? Were...were you spying on us?”  
“I was not there. At least, not at this point.”  
“You’re confusing me.”  
“I’m not surprised. But I do believe I know what happened to you.”  
“Really? Wait...why should we believe someone who comes to us out of the blue saying that cosmic rays are coming off of us. Give us one good reason why we should trust you.”  
“Simple. I’m your only ticket to turning back.”  
Freddy hesitated. Was he telling the truth? Was that a good reason? Even so, was it worth the risk?  
“I see you pausing and thinking it through. I must say, you’ve matured quite a bit from when I last-” He shook his head. “Never mind. Are you in or not?”  
Freddy turned to Bonnie and Chica, and Foxy when the latter caught up with them.  
After a brief conference, Freddy turned to the man. “Fine. We’re in. But no funny business, understand? Even like this I think I could still bash your face in.”  
“Excellent! I knew you would say that. Now. When did you transform? How long ago?”  
“Ummm...acouple days ago...At...about…”  
“Four hours, one minute, and fifteen seconds past midnight?”  
“That sounds about right. Wait...how do you know so much?”  
“Ahh...retrospection. Now look at this?” He took a very old newspaper clipping out of his pocket. Actually, it wasn’t old at all, if the date was anything to judge by. But it was yellow and crinkled and aged all the same.  
NEW COMET DISCOVERED DUBBED GERARD’S COMET  
“You think a comet did this.”  
“I can think of no other reason. And if the comet passes over you again the effects will be reversed.”  
“And you really think this?”  
“Yes. I know so.”  
“Well...how long do we have to wait for it to return?”  
“Oh, about 4,000 years would be my guess.”  
Chica’s jaw dropped. Bonnie’s Ears drooped. Foxy let out a mew of frustration. Freddy shouted,  
“Four thousand years?! We can’t wait THAT long!”  
“Not ordinarily. But if you are able to travel through time…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Travel? Oh, boy...


	10. Return To Freddy's, Part 1

“That’s impossible.” Said Freddy. “You can’t travel four thousand years into the future. It defies logic.”

“Some would say what happened to you would be impossible.”  
“Well, that’s different. That happened. Anyway, how do you know so much about what happened to us?”  
“Well of course we can’t travel into 4000 years into the future.” Said the old man, quickly changing the subject. “Four thousand years is by far too much. But it is easy to simply go acouple days into the past and go to where the comet passed over you.”  
“That’s also pretty farfetched.” Said Freddy.

“Ask him if he’s a kook.” Suggested Foxy.

“Old people tend to be like that.” Said Bonnie.

“You two aren’t being very kind to the old people.” Said Chica.

“Look, old person, I’ll believe it when I see it, but-Hey what’s with all the handflapping and tugging at my sleeve?!”  
“Step into the sidewalk square! It has a very limited range!”  
“What? What?”  
“You said you’d see it when you believed it, hmmm? Well, here’s your chance!”  
Skeptical but curious, the group did that. The man took out a small, futuristic device from his coat pocket. It was really just a small, rectangular metal box, with the date, on a screen and a blue light flashing from the middle. Two small arrow shaped buttons were on the top and the bottom.  

“That could merely be a prop.” Said Freddy.  
“Well, We’ll just have to see, won’t we? Let’s set it back five minutes.”  
He pressed a few buttons. The date on the screen now read: 8/31/93 5:33:1 ---> 8/31/93 5:28:31

“And...go.”   
A blinding light flashed.

They were still on the sidewalk, early morning, and Freddy was still really wishing to be back at the restaurant stalking the nightguard, when-

He heard a very familiar voice yell from down the block,

“Four thousand years?! We can’t wait _THAT_ long!”

And then Freddy turned and saw himself, a  bit hard to see in the dim light and the fact that he was about fifteen yards away, but unmistakable. Past Freddy was too occupied yelling at the old man to notice them. On the other hand, the old man from the past did notice them. He didn’t look very surprised at all and waved before turning back to Past Fazcrew, presumably to tell them about time travel.

Freddy turned to the present old man. “You’re from the future.” He said accusingly.

The old man shrugged  but denied nothing. “Do you believe?”  
“Yes.” Said Freddy reluctantly.

He smiled. “Good! Now we need to hurry back to the pizzeria. That is the only place where you will have any hope of turning back.”  
“Why do we need to hurry?”  
The old man smirked. “Limited power.”  
The look on Freddy’s face was priceless.

“W-what?”  
“Oh, yes.”  
“Freddy, I think he’s joking about the limited  power. “ Said Bonnie.

“Yeah, Calm down.” Said Chica.

“Wecanneverbetoosurecomeonlet’sgocomingthroughlimitedpower!!!”  
Foxy glared at the old man. “You made Freddy worry about power  shortage! How dare you!”  
The old man simply heard Foxy’s words as a very annoyed Meow, but he could guess what the cat was saying. “What? Can’t  an old man have a tiny bit of fun?”  
Foxy rolled his eyes and kept walking.   
“Come on, come on!”

_Five Minutes Later, In other  words, at about the same time this chapter starts_

“OK, we’re about three quarters of the way there. How’s the power looking? Ow! Hey, Chica, what was that for-”  
“FREDDY HE WAS JOKING!” Yelled Chica as loud as she could in her present form, and had just given Freddy a good hard peck. “Did you not see the smirk he is wearing even as we speak?”  
Freddy skidded to a stop. “Oh good-hey, that wasn’t funny! You made me worry about-oh my gosh, I know what it means to be crazy!”  
“Glad you snapped out of it, pal.” Said Bonnie.

When they eventually got to The Diner, it was locked.

“And we have to be in there for this to work.” Said Freddy.

“Yes.”  
Freddy sighed. “And that’s the only possible way?”  
“Yes.” Repeated the old man.

“Argh, fine, don’t look or else I’m gonna take up on that threat to bash your face in.”  
“Fine, I’m not looking.” The man heard a barely audible clink.   
“Ahh, I still got it.” Freddy muttered, satisfied.

The inside of the pizzeria was dark and silent, save for the increasingly far apart intervals of a dog’s mournful howl.

“Poor dog.”  
“It sounds sad.” Remarked Freddy. “It’s not saying anything. It’s just...howling.”  
“Perhaps it was transformed too.” Remarked Chica. “Perhaps it’s one of those old-you know.”  
Freddy thought hard. “I remember something like that! But now’s not the time. Maybe if we can get near enough to the dog it’ll time travel too and we can turn it back and put it out of it’s misery.”  
“That is thoughtful of you. Let’s go.”

Freddy just wanted to  be back to normal at this point.

The group journeyed deeper within the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note 1: So guys...I gotta ask, now that it's ending...would you read a sequel to this? Or would you rather it just be it's own story? Please let me know what you think.  
> Note 2: So I actually did a little research on this one: Apparently dogs can be killed by loneliness. :/


End file.
